Jumeaux d'Amour
by Muwnder
Summary: Alors que la première journée du Grand Tournoi des Jeux Magiques s'achève, Sting se rend sur la plage, accompagné de Lecter son fidèle compagnon, pour lui confier ses sentiments vis-à-vis de son acolyte dragon noir. Cependant, Rogue prépare une grande surprise pour le chasseur blanc. Que se passera-t-il ? Qui dérangera ce couple téméraire ? [OS x YAOI]


**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un petit OS sur Fairy Tail que j'ai récemment commencé –_et terminé par la même occasion_-**  
**Bon, vous l'aurez compris, je suis une fan incontestée du pairing Sting x Rogue T-T (Et bien d'autre…*VIVE LE YAOI*)**  
**Il faut vous dire que, Rogue étant le prodige de ma collaboratrice (ne l'oublions pas !) et Sting étant le mien, il était important de développer ce couple ! (Même histoire avec Law et Ace .)**  
**Bref, passons. J'ai écrit cet OS en écoutant de la musique de relaxation, alors ça aide à être calme et écrire posément ! Selon les musiques que j'écoute, j'adapte mon écrit. Pour « Enfance Déséquilibrée », j'ai écouté les soundtracks de Resident Evil, alors j'ai défoncé mon texte avec du « sanglant ». Donc, comme cette fois-ci c'est de la musique de bien-être, mon récit est très GUIMAUVE É_È.**  
**Je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse savourer cet OS !**

**Rating : Hum… Allez – M !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient.**

**Bonne lecture ! (Le titre est merdique ._.)**

* * *

**_Jumeaux d'Amour._**

.

.

Sting et Rogue avaient enfin passé un cap très important : la réciprocité de leurs sentiments vis-à-vis de l'autre.  
Leur première journée aux Grands Jeux Magiques s'était passée sans trop d'encombres, si ce n'était l'exil de Yukino. Et à cette occasion, les deux chasseurs très concernés par cet événement, avaient remis en question leurs relations avec les membres de leur guilde.  
Aucune parole n'avait été échangée, seul le regard brûlant et attirant des deux hommes leur avait montré la nature de leurs affinités. De ce fait, Sting s'était retiré sur la plage avec son meilleur ami Lecter pour lui en parler.

Rogue avait laissé Frosh dans sa chambre pour suivre son ami jumeau de la plus discrète manière qu'il soit. Sting avait été soulagé d'apprendre l'étendue des sentiments qu'éprouvait son partenaire à son égard, alors que Rogue avait ressenti jaillir une terrible source d'envie dans son cœur. Il voulait désormais faire taire cet insatiable désir hurlant dans son âme en dévorant le corps divin et charnel de son jumeau dragon.

Sting souriait aux remarques incessantes de son Exceed; il était loin de s'imaginer ce que son confrère, habituellement impassible et silencieux, lui préparait.

Rogue de son côté, camouflé derrière une fougère, s'impatientait et reconfigurait inlassablement le déroulement de sa surprise montée de toute pièce dans sa tête.

\- « _Bon, il faut que je me lance…_ » s'encouragea-t-il.

Déterminé, Rogue s'avança prudemment sur le sable chaud, malgré la tombée de la nuit. Il était suffisamment près de sa cible pour entendre l'échange verbale entre son compagnon et son Exceed.

\- « Tu vois… Rogue et moi… On est amoureux, je crois… » rougit Sting en s'adressant à Lecter.

Rogue se stoppa momentanément, abasourdi et touché par ces quelques paroles. Il était rare de voir son dragon blond s'ouvrir de cette manière.  
Alors que Sting caressait le museau de Lecter, Rogue s'approcha pleinement de son ami et saisit fermement à pleine main les longs cheveux dorés du dragon lumineux, puis lui tira sauvagement la tête en arrière, le surplombant. Sting, totalement pris au dépourvu, laissa un cri perçant se faufiler entre ses douces lèvres béantes.

\- « Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » bafouilla Sting.

Le mystérieux regard sombre du dragon ténébreux s'intensifia et son jumeau prisonnier se noya dans ses iris d'une couleur bain de sang.

\- « Je… » commença Rogue, dans un souffle chaud, à peine inaudible.

Rogue commençait à trembler et ses doigts caressèrent involontairement la succulente peau limpide de Sting. Celui-ci lui sourit, prenant conscience du courage dont son ami brun s'était entiché pour venir jusqu'à lui. Ce sourire ravageur mit le feu aux poudres et Rogue, emporté dans les abysses de la luxure, conditionna les lèvres affamées du chasseur blanc entre les siennes, et pressa doucement sa timide langue frémissante contre la parfaite dentition de Sting. Ce dernier sourit davantage, affecté par les mimiques de Rogue, et porta ses mains dans ses cheveux écrus pour joindre ses doigts à ceux du dragon noir qui s'accrochait désespérément aux racines de la soyeuse chevelure. Rogue en rougit et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Sting recueillit onctueusement la langue éperdue de son ami entre ses crocs et tira lentement sa langue envieuse vers sa comparse. Leurs lèvres clouées se dégustaient et communiquaient entre elles. C'était une attitude mélodieuse et fantasmagorique, d'une extrême délicatesse.

Roque était aux anges, sa bravoure récompensée. Néanmoins, il voulait aller beaucoup plus loin et osa la suite des événements. En effet, maintenant que Sting fermait pleinement ses yeux, le dragon noir en profita pour s'aventurer sur la surface lisse et doucereuse de la peau de son jumeau, traînant lascivement sa langue animée en traçant de longs sillons humides et brillants sur les joues embrasées de Sting.

\- « Hum~mhn… Qu'essaies-tu de faire, Rogue ? » lorgna Sting.

Rogue serra fortement ses canines sur les écailles blanches frémissantes de Sting, bouleversé par le murmure de ce dernier. Puis, non sans un soupir d'exaltation, le chasseur ombrageux se glissa érotiquement contre l'oreille gauche de son ami blond, pour saisir gracieusement la boucle d'oreille diamantée. Le joyau clair voguait librement sur les papilles gustatives de Rogue, tantôt rapidement, tantôt lentement, comme un délectable supplice. Et Sting, rien qu'en imaginant les savoureux gestes de son partenaire près de son oreille, sentit une onde d'euphorie électriser son échine. S'y ajoutent les tintements insoutenables causés par le choc du diamant contre l'émail nacré du dragon d'ombre.

\- « Rhaaa~ ce que c'est bon ce que tu fais, Rogue… » déplora Sting.

\- « Ça… Ça te plaît… _Vraiment ?_ » hésita Rogue.

Comme réponse, Sting émit un grognement plutôt explicite, qui encouragea Rogue à poursuivre ses caresses. Ce dernier décida d'explorer le cou musclé de son jumeau, toujours à l'aide de cette langue enfiévrée. Il s'amusait à presser régulièrement sa langue tout le long de la trachée ouverte de Sting, tout en descendant ses mains frêles vers la nuque de son compagnon.

Sting, n'y tenant plus, leva ses bras nus et saisit brusquement les hanches de son bienfaiteur pour le faire basculer vers l'avant, l'étalant comme une crêpe sur le sol sablonneux.

Rogue eut un hoquet de surprise et perdit le contrôle de la situation. Il savait désormais que la suite allait lui plaire, qu'importe sa place.

\- « Tu es dingue, Rogue… » chuchota Sting, en s'agenouillant près de son ami.

\- « Pour… Pourquoi ? » marmonna Rogue, palpitant sous l'excitation.

Sting n'ayant aucunement l'envie de lui répondre, se contenta de chevaucher prodigieusement le dragon ténébreux, prenant bien soin de porter son poids sur ses genoux pour ne pas l'écraser malencontreusement. Il posa alors finement son bassin contre celui de son jumeau, lui arrachant un glas d'ébullition. Le chasseur blond parcourut de ses mains moites les sillons marqués des abdominaux encrés sur le ventre de Rogue, ses paumes se soulevant au rythme de la respiration accélérée et saccadée du brun.

\- « Heu, St-Sting ? » s'excusa Lecter.

\- « Oh Lecter ! Heu... Il y a un problème ? » quémanda Sting.

« Un peu mon neveu ! » rugit intérieurement Rogue.

\- « Et bien en fait… Il y a du monde qui s'approche de notre position. » dénonça Lecter, en baissant son regard pour ne pas affronter celui de son maître.

\- « QUOI ? » s'écria nouvellement le dragon blanc.

\- « Mais qui est-ce qui- »

\- « OH HÉ ! SALES MONSTRES, VENEZ VOUS BATTRE ! » hurla une voix lointaine.

Le trio tourna synchroniquement la tête vers l'horizon et aperçut une silhouette accompagnée d'un animal volant.

\- « Mais… On dirait Happy ! » poursuivit Lecter.

\- « N-A-T-S-U ?! » aboyèrent simultanément les dragons jumeaux.

\- « Ah, je vous ai enfin trouvés bandes d'ingrats ! Nan mais, hé ? » s'enflamma le mage de feu.

Natsu resta éberlué par la scène qui se présentait à lui. Deux dragons slayers, qui plus est ses ennemis, l'un sur l'autre et complètement isolés du reste de leur guilde. Le mage enflammé marqua un temps d'hésitation, ne comprenant pas tout le sens de cette situation.

\- « Happy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » interrogea Natsu.

\- « _**Ah, c'est beau l'amourrrrrrr~ !**_ »

.

.

* * *

**Allez, avouez-le… VOUS AVEZ LA RAGE, PARCE QUE VOUS Y AVEZ CRU HEIN… AU L-E-M-O-N ! Bande de gros cochons ! Ce n'est pas maintenant que j'écrirais un lemon. Mais il ne saurait tarder… :3**  
**Oui, je suis une garce. J'ai cassé leur moment d'intimité avec Natsu. Je suis sadique. J'EN AI CONSCIENCE ! Mais je voulais à tout pris placer la phrase magique d'Happy « C'est beau l'amour ! » Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.**

**Bien, sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt ! ^o^**


End file.
